Vehicles, especially those that park and operate in an urban environment, are subject to events that cause damage to the exterior of the vehicle during periods where, for example, the vehicle is infrequently driven (e.g., the owner commutes using public transportation and drives on the weekends, etc.). Additionally, companies operate fleets of vehicles where manual inspection for exterior damage may be time-consuming. The fleet monitoring issue is magnified when the vehicles are autonomous so there are no drivers to inspect the vehicles before or after operation.